Impact
by changes
Summary: Lex/Lana - LAST CHAPTER! this chapter is about who hit Lana, and what's going to happen after that.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Impact (First in the 'Impact' series)  
  
Author: Marty  
  
Summary: Lanas place in Smallville.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Smallville characters.  
  
Author's note: There is no spoilers in this series. And the storie is one year after the Tempest episode. Please give feedback! //Thanks.  
  
She had this feeling in her stomach. That feeling of butterflies flying in you, she got that feeling a lot, but didn't know why. At first she thought she was getting sick or something, but she didn't feel sick. She only felt that butterfly stomach. She used to get the butterfly stomach when she saw Whitney, but after time flue by, it had gone away partly. And then she had gotten it around Clark for some reason. But that was ages ago, a year had went by, and things have changed. Really, really changed.  
  
Clark had found his way to Chloe, they were happy together. Lana to for theirs sake. And Whitney had broken up with her, she had always thought that it was her duty to do that some day. Not Whitney's. She had felt relived and sad at the same time, but she got over it. Now, at her age of seventeen, her life seemed to take a big turn. She had been selected for a scholarship, she was going to New York university! And the Talon seemed to be going great. She had her friends, Clark, Chloe and Pete. She had started to hang around with them time to time.  
  
Lana woke up in her room and her aunt Nell morning pancakes was filling the air. She loved her aunts pancakes, it was just one problem. Nell only made them when something was bothering her. 'Nell, what's up?' Lana yawned. 'This letter came for you, it's from the university..' Nell gave her a white envelope, and Lana ripped it open. In the letter it said; Dear miss Lana Lang, we are sad to inform you that your place here at New York university is replaced, we got another form from a young man, and he had better grades than you. Lanas life was crashing down, it had been so good for these few days, when she believed that she was finally getting out of here, and now she was back where she started. She was determine to find out who weasel had taken her spot to freedom.  
  
Clark was in the barn when his mother came jumping up and down, she was really excited because of the letter she was holding in her hand. 'Clark, you got in!' Clark took the letter from his mum and opened it. He had come in at the university of New York. The same place Lana was going to, god how happy he was. He phoned Chloe to tell her the news. She was glad he gotten in, 'cause she had gotten answer from her school to. And she had been chosen. They sat up a meting at the Talon, to tell the rest of the guys.  
  
Lana had been home crying together with her aunt, and now she was late. She just hoped that Lex wasn't there too gloom in her misery. He used to do that, he didn't mean it. It was in his nature. But it wasn't the time to be that way to her right now. But Lex was there, and he stared at her with an intense stare. But he frowned when he saw the tears running down her cheek. She hadn't nodest it before, so she ran out to the back.  
  
'Lana?' Lex poked his head in and saw her on the floor, she got up when she saw him. 'Sorry I'm late.' She sobbed. She used to be quit strong around people. But she had changed. 'What's wrong?' he moved to the spot beside her. She didn't want him to see that she was crying, but he had already nodest it. 'umm.. I got kicked out..' He straighten up his body to full standing. 'They didn't want me.' And now she was crying again, and the only thing Lex came up with was to comfort her. He took her in his arms. And it was really nice, but awkward. 'I'm sorry..' Lex hushed her with a voice telling her it was alright. She stopped crying, and felt a little better. She watched out the window and saw Clark, Chloe and Pete coming into the Talon. 'What are you gonna tell them?' Lex had loosen up his grip and looked at them to. 'The truth, that I'm going to be stuck here the rest of my life.' She smiled a half smile at Lex and went out to the rest of the gang.  
  
'Hey Lana, guess what. I'm going to New York to!' Like this was cheering her up. 'great, just one problem.' They sat down at a both near the bar. She saw Lex standing in the corner talking in his phone, he gave her a smile and got back to his call. 'What's the problem Lana?' Clark asked nervous and wondering if he had done something he didn't know about him self. It used to be like that. 'I'm not going to New York, someone else got my place.' It got silent at the table, Pete didn't have anything say, Chloe was sad, and Clark was confused. They came of the subject somehow and started talking about the party at the Talon next week, Lex had arranged a graduation party to the finishing students. All of them was scared to say the wrong things around Lana. They knew she was depressed about this. For some reason she went to Lex for comfort, he understood far better then the others. He spoke of it as she felt it, and he told her about when he was at his university, he had been transferred to four different universities 'cause of the teacher didn't like his attitude. He made her smile. 'You should be lucky.' He took a sip from his coffee. 'Why? I'm going to be stuck here.' He smiled. 'Not necessarily, you can try different collages..' She suspected something. 'What have you done?' 'Don't know what your talking about.' He had that weird look on his face, that face that showed that he knew something you didn't. 'I hope you didn't do anything.' He looked at his watch and got out of the both. 'It's late, want a ride home.'  
  
It was dark, she hadn't nodest that time had flown by that fast. They sat there in the car, it was cold. Really cold to be in the summer. 'it's cold, isn't it?' She nodded her head when Lex threw a jacket to her. 'Use that, it's worm.' She knew better than decline. And she got worm just the touch of it. Lex tried to see the road, as I said, it was dark. 'Lex, why are you nice to me?' He slowed down and turned to her. 'Because I think about you as my friend, and I'm nice to my friends.' Good reason. She got worm inside and gave him a kiss. 'What was that about?' He said with a smile. 'Just for being you.' And now, that feeling she had had in her stomach came back, the butterflies was back. And she maybe knew why.  
  
She had just reached the homepage of New York's university. She opened the file students and clicked herself forward, and now, she just had to click the button and she would have the answer. The answer would be reliving. She thought. She was so angry, that she could burst. She just had one thing in her head, Clark took her place. And there he was, talking to Lex by the back. She waited for Lex to go away, then she made her way to him. 'Did you ever think about my feelings?' She was on the edge of screaming. 'What have I done now..' She was really stumped, how could she call him her friend. 'We are not friends. not anymore.' She walked out to the back and started to work.  
  
What had just happen? Why was Lana mad at him. Lex came out from his office. 'What was it with her?' Clark didn't know, but was going to find out. So he came his way through the staff in the kitchen and out to the back, she was there. 'Lana, why are you mad with me?' She turned around to face him, 'You took my place Clark, my only way of getting out of here.' He backed a few step. 'I didn't know.. I'm sorry.' 'Excuse me, I got work to do.' She walked back inside.  
  
She was cleaning up a paper basket when Lex came out of the corner. 'Are you alright?' She didn't know what to say, Lex was there, ready to comfort her. And she didn't know. The butterflies were back. And at that thought, she had done something drastic. Her mouth was now against Lex lips. Lex's lips was soft, and he tasted like a million dollar wine. She had never expected a kiss could be this way, not this intense, so hot, so sexy. She had only seen it at movies. 


	2. Total Impact

Title: Totall Impact (Second in the 'Impact' series)  
  
Author: Marty  
  
Summary: Lex, Lex, Lex?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Smallville characters.  
  
Author's note: There is no spoilers in this series. And the storie is one year after the Tempest episode. Please give feedback! //Thanks.  
  
Lex had backed out of the kiss, he had looked at her and turned back out to the crowd in the Talon. She had seen him running out on the street and driving away in his car. Had she jeopardy her friendship with him, by giving him a kiss she wanted to give him for so long? The Butterflies didn't want to go away.  
  
She had spent the day ignoring Clark's tries to talk to her and just been thinking of Lex. It was torturing her, she had to do something. But, her shift was not to be ending until nine o'clock tonight. Two hours, how could she stand it?  
  
Lex just sat there, in his office trying to read the damn file. The words had no meaning, the were just signs. And the only thing he had in his mind was that kiss, he hadn't been kissed like that since. when he thought about it. He had never been kissed like that before. He didn't have those feelings about Lana, or did he? He didn't know anything anymore. And the thing that was a pain, was that he wanted her again. Wanted her kisses and her touches. And he got knocked out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He opened the door slowly, and on his doorstep. His Lana was standing, wet. It had started to rain. A lot.  
  
Lex lead her into a room with a hot fire and with a sofa she sat in. They hadn't said anything yet. And she couldn't, she was really cold. 'Here, take this.' Lex was reaching a towel to her. She thanked him and watched when he poured up a glass with brandy, then he sat down beside her. Lex just stared at the fire, holding his glass. He didn't drink it, it seemed like he had it in his hand for comfort. 'Lex.' She started, she had to bring it up somehow. He just gave her a soft hmm and didn't even look at her. 'About the kiss, I'm sorry.' She looked at him, he had closed his eyes. 'I'm not.' He said and came close, that close that their noses almost touched. 'I'm glad you kissed me.' His lips barely touched hers.  
  
They lay in the sofa, Lex kissing Lanas lips. It was like this it was supposed to be she thought. The kisses and the touches was so addicting. She just wanted more, and more. Her hands was buried into Lex's skin, when he lifted her up. And then they had gotten to what seemed to be his bedroom. It did hurt, but not like she expected. The hurting was a part of the loving. And Lex face comfort her. After a while she got comfortable, she calmed down. But a few tears came down her cheeks. Lex kissed them away, and kissed her soft on the lips. She was glad that it was Lex she was being with, with someone she liked, and knew.  
  
Lana woke up, she didn't bother to look at the clock- - but it seemed to be around four in the morning. Lex was asleep, he was so beautiful. She doubt that many had seen Lex smile in his sleep. Maybe his mother who had died, Lex had spoken of her a few times. Lana didn't want to go home, but she knew she had to. But she stayed in bed for a little while longer. To be with him.  
  
She had said god bye by giving him a kiss, but he was asleep. So she just took on her clothes and walked home. It had stopped raining and the moon lit the roads up. She thought about the things that happened these few days. It had been like an Impact. And now, it had evolved to a Total Impact. Nell hadn't nodest anything, and Lana was so tired that she could sleep standing, she fell asleep right the moment she lay down on her bed.  
  
Clark was determine to talk to Lana, at any price. He knocked at the door and rang the door bell. And finally Lana opened the door. She looked really tired, but he went on anyway. 'I'm sorry that I took your place and.' He got the sight of something more interesting. 'Is that a.?' She hide her neck and came up with a lousy excuse. 'I've started self defense classes. It got a little out of hand' You're such a bad liar Lana Lang. She sowed him in to the living room and sat down. 'I want to talk about the New York thing.' Lana wasn't that angry anymore, and besides. Clark had entered a form before she did, so it was just fair that he got in. 'I don't know what I have to say but I'm sorry.' Clark meant well, she knew that. 'That's okay, I'm not angry anymore.' Clark sighed of relief. He hated to have someone who hated him. Clark said sorry at least five time more until he walked home. And the first thing Lana did when he had left, was to cover her neck.  
  
Lex woke up and remembered what had happened between him and Lana, he turned around and the bed was empty. Had it been a dream? No, he could still smell her sent on the sheets. What was he going to do, this wasn't right. Why start a relationship with someone who is the opposite of what you are? And she is going away soon. And he would almost never see her. But still, he wanted her.  
  
Chloe sat at the kitchen table and red her notes, the deadline was almost there and she wasn't ready with her article. And she had to meet Clark at the Talon in one hour. But, she wanted to stay home and work on her article. But she knew better to cancel her date with him, it was a while ago they had done anything together. He had been to distant to do anything. She loved him, and she knew that he felt the same thing. But why was he that interested in Lana still? He got her now, why cant he let go? Well, back to the article. But she hadn't even started reading before the phone interrupted her. She took the receiver to her ear and heard the words, 'Hi Chloe.' Clark sounded a little nervous. 'Hi Clark, excited?' silence. 'You didn't forget did you?' No answer. 'I have to cancel, I'm sorry but something came up.' She just smashed the phone down to the table.  
  
'Hallo? Chloe?' He just got blipping sound as an answer. Great, now she was pist at him to. He hadn't have the chance to explain that he had to go to Metropolis. Because he wanted Chloe to come with him, his grandmother was sick. And he wanted her there for support.  
  
Lana walked into the Talon, feeling so happy to meet Lex again. He was there, sitting in a both, reading something. She walked over to him and sat down. 'hi.' He raised his head and gave her a look. 'Hi.' She got a strange feeling that he wasn't glad to see her. 'I have to go, I got work to do.' He was going to go to his office, but Lana dragged him into the back. 'Is something wrong?' she asked nervous. He put his hands in his pockets when he was nervous, and he was. 'We can't.' He stared at her with a burning look, she didn't like it. 'What we can't? We've already done it.' He didn't move a mussel, just stared. 'It was one moment, it didn't mean anything. I got to go.' He turned around and left her heartbroken.  
  
All those words, they meant nothing? His touches, his kisses. Were they just temporary? How could he use her like this. She loved him. How couldn't he love her back? Her heart was broken. 


	3. Cold rain made our eyes meet agin

Title: Cold rain made our eyes meet again (third in the 'Impact' series)  
  
Author: Marty  
  
Summary: Lana is so angry and sad, how is Lex going to make her forgive him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Smallville characters.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated the series for a long time, I couldn't get this part right, but now it's done! Enjoy (  
  
  
  
Lana sat down beside Chloe who was drinking her usually hot coffee, four months had past from Lex's heartbroken words. She could still not forget them. 'Lana? Hallo?' Chloe was trying to get her attention for something, but she wasn't in a good mood to hear about Chloe's and Clark's problems. 'Planet earth calling, are you there?' 'What? Are you gonna torture me with another one of your Clark stories? NO THANK YOU!' Lana went to pick up an order, Chloe just sat there. 'What's up with her?' Lex turned around and put his phone in his pocket. 'I don't have a clue...' Lex had a big idea what was going on, but couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He hadn't been at the Talon for weeks, why did he have to be there on her shift, it was to painfull. She was heartbroken. Had he thought that it would just go away? It seemed so.  
  
"Lana?" she didn't answer him, just stared out the window.  
  
Lana felt like screaming at him and kick him as hard as she could, she couldn't scream or kick, but she could hit.  
  
Lex had gotten a big punch in the face by Lana, and she looked horrified by what she had just done. But she felt good to, he had deserved it.  
  
Then she walked out of the Talon with alot of the people drinking coffee looking at her, not a singel soul had seen Lana Lang that angry, not for real anyway. Lanas shoes was souking wet by the rain, and she was damn cold. Where was she? She could just see the rain comming down from the sky, nothing else. But she could hear someones running footsteps comming close, "Lana!" she could hear Lex calling her, but she started to run so he couldn't catch her. But Lana was cold and tired, so it didn't take long before Lex could catch up with her.  
  
"Let me go!" Lana tried to get out of Lex's gripp. "Lana, calm down!" She couldn't just do that, she was angry and hurt. "I wont! Did you even think of how I felt after you said those things to me!" that wasn't even a question. Lana sat down on an bench nearby, Lex was still standing. They didn't talk or do anything for a long time. She couldn't see straight and her head was spinning, and she felt sick. Damn rain! And she could se that Lex also was freezing, why didn't he just go back to the Talon? Did he care?  
  
***  
  
His legs was trembling, it was cold. All he wanted to do was taking those broking words back so they wouldn't be here yelling at each other in a rain storm. And the Talon seemed really warm from this. But he stood his ground. He couldn't just leave her here just because he was cold. Not like this, alone. "yes." She looked up with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean 'yes'?" she was still angry, he could hear it. "I was thinking of your feelings."  
  
He had no idea how he was going to say this, he couldn't put down the things in his head into words. Impossible. But when he looked at her, her sparkling eyes, her dark hair. All those things maked him feel butterflies in his stomach. He knew what he felt. "I love you."  
  
It was like heaven to be near Lana again, but she was still a little bit angry at him, he could feal it. But she was cold, so she didn't refuse to walk near him. And he knew that she also wanted to, feel close again. And when he thought about it, the rain didn't make him cold anymore, Lana maked everything to blistering hot fires. Everything. "Where are we?" It was the first time she hadn't speeked out of anger. "Hmmm... Actually, I don't know." Good, she was smiling for ones.  
  
They had walked along time, but then they recognized somthing who looked like the Kents farm, they were near Lanas home. And finally they stepped in to a hot room, but they were still wet. "Here." Lana threw a towel over to him, she went out the kitchen and came back with to cups of coffee. And she had changed her clothes. They sat in the couch in the livingroom, it was nice, cause Lanas anger had gone away. She was sitting very close to him and holding his hand. "Why did you say those things to me anyway?" Lex had practise the speach of that all the way over here, but he had lost it somehow. "I was scared." He didn't have to say more, Lana understood.  
  
Lanas head was lying on Lex's shoulder, wrapped in a blanket and cuddeling. Lanas hair was smelling like fresh summer flowers, and her skin was so soft. And it was killing him that time closed by for him to go home. Lex gave her a kiss and was just going to rise when she said it. "I love you to."  
  
Lex had gone, it was dark so she couldn't see him anymore, but she stayed in the door opening. She had now another thing bothering her, whas that thing in her stomach the butterflies, or was it her baby...  
  
~to be continued~ 


	4. how to tell

Title: how to tell (fourt in the 'Impact' series)  
  
Author: Marty  
  
Summary: how was she going to tell Lex?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Smallville characters.  
  
Author's note: Next part is the last one in this series, and I would be thankful for ideas for the end, and I hope you like this part! Please give feedback! //Thanks P.S a lot of spelling pronlems here, bare with me.  
  
Just five minutes left, and then she would be shure. The results of the pragnantsy test was all that matter right now, was she pragnant or not? If she were, how was she gonna tell Lex about it? She had so many questions in her head right now that she couldn't think. Two minutes left, Lana didn't know if she wanted to know. But she somehow already knew that the test was going to show positive. It was positive.  
  
She cried and cried, she was to young for gods sake! She was starting collage in a few weeks. How would it look if she went on carrying a baby into her classes, how would that look? An then it all went to the worse, Nell was home. 'Lana! What's wrong?' Nell went to sitt beside her in the bed, but Lana just kept on crying. How was she going to explain this? She had to think of something. Nell could not know the truth. 'It's nothing really...' Lana tried to hold the tears back, 'just teenage stuff... can you leave me alone for a sec?' Lana tried to give Nell a smile, but it came out nothing. 'just call me if you need anything okay?' lana was left alone to cry.  
  
It felt horrible to go to work, she was going to face people she didn't want to meet right now, and she looked like crap. She hadn't slept one bit last night. She had just been lying there to stare out the window. And then she cried a little more. 'Lana, you're late.' Lex was standing next to her. He was smiling at her, but then he saw her face, and knew something was wrong. 'Has something happen?' Lana was almost crying again, but her tears was dry. She had alredy used them up. 'just a little teenage depression, not a big deal.' It was a hell of a deal! Just tell him! Lex walked away, but she knew that he knew she hadn't told him all of it. She felt sick now, she had to race to the customers bathroom to make it. And of course, more bad luck. 'Lana? Are you okay?!' Chloe was standing over her, she felt phatetic. She was sitting beside the toilett and was throwing up. 'Lana, I have to talk to you.' Lana went to drink a little water, and she had the reporter Chloe Sullivan after her, just ready to get the biggest story in Smallville sience the meteorshower.  
  
Clark had just finished up his work in the barn when Nell came up behind him, what could she possibly want? 'Helo Clark, see that you work hard.' Clark had just finished, and the work hadn't felt that hard to do, but had to say that it was. 'yeah, just glad that it's over.' Clark invited Nell to the house, where they could talk, because he saw that Nell had something to say. 'mmm.. how's your grandmother?' Clarks grandmother had been sick, but she was doing fine now. 'It's something wrong with lana.' 'What?' was she in trouble? Was she sick? 'I found something this morning, and I just wanted to know...' What!? 'Is Lana seeing someone?' Clark didn't like how this conversasion sounded like. 'I don't think so, why?' Nell looked very nervous. 'I just thought that you maybe knew, because you're her friend and all. I just...' Nell was getting up from the sofa to leave, but Clark wanted to know why she had asked that. 'why do you think that she is seeing someone?' Nell didn't want to tell, but she did. 'I found, a pregnacy test in her room this morning.'  
  
Clark was confused, he had to ask Lana. And there she was, seerving coffee at the Talon. Chloe was also there, and she was talking very furiously to Lana. Then Lex intrerupted them. 'Clark? I thought that you had work day at the farm?' Clark didn't hear what she had said, his eyes were focused on Lana and lex. They were also talking very fast to each other, and Lana seemed to be getting angry, Lex also. He had a very bad feeling about this, and why was Lex so suddenly standing so close to her? Both of them dissepeard into Lex's office.  
  
'Lana, what's wrong with you today?' Lana felt that she had to tell him right now. 'I have something to tell you.' By the Lex's eyes changed it looked like he knew what she was going to tell him. 'Well, I say it right out. I'm... pregnant.' 'are you shure?' Lana nodded to response, this was the first time Lex had the expression confused printed in his face. 'how long are you?' She went to be with him, but he just walked away. 'you didn't answer the question.' 'four months.' Lana was crying now, Lex didn't want to get more involved, but he couldn't resist to hold her in his arms. This was his problem to.  
  
It was hard to go out there, to know that Lex knew, was sad. Because the look on his face was something she had never seen before, and she couldn't figure out what feeling it was. He had dissepeard through the door and Lana had been faced by a suspisious Clark. He had asked why? What? Where? And she just answered that it was none of his buisness, who made him anymore suspisious. And it didn't make all better that Chloe just stood there and starring at her, angry?  
  
Lana picked up the phone, Lex's voice was what she heard in the other end. He talked about something like doctors and metropolis. But when they hanged up, she felt the urge to go over to Lex, and talk. The weather was bad, cold and it was thunder all over the sky. Was she gonna make it? She didn't know but she had to go to him. The wind became harder against her and she could see nothing. But then, what she thought was a car was driving in the same direction she was going, maybe she could get lift. Wawing and shouting, and the car came closer. The light of the car made her eyes cry, but she was glad that the car just was worm, but the car didn't stop, it kept on driving. She couldn't see anything anymore, then, a terrible pain struck her stomach and she flew through the air and she ended up in what seemed to be a bush. The pain was so bad that she thought she was gonna burst, a voice. Who was that. It was.... it all became dark.  
  
~to be continued~ 


	5. Last breath

Title: Last Breath (Last in the 'Impact' series)  
  
Author: Marty  
  
Summary: Who hit her? And how is it going to end?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the Smallville characters.  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter of the Impact series, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
'Lana, can you hear me?' my eye-sight was all blurry, I could only see a face hoovering over me. He or she was speeking, what seemed to me. But I couldn't hear what, I couldn't hear anything. Then something red came into my eyes, blood. Blood?! I felt a great pain in my head and my stomach, I screamed. As loud as I could, and it hurt even more,then I could both hear and see. And I was relieved that the person sitting next to me was Clark. 'I'm so sorry Lana...I couldn't... I couldn't see you..' I felt a needle enter my skin, and heard a voice and then everything got silent again.  
  
'Take her to room 15 fast, she lost alot of blood.' The doctors lifted me onto a hard bed, and they just talked and ignoring the fact that I was awake, I just wanted to end the pain, or could they help me now!? Then a horrible thought came to me, I tried to speek, but just a hissing sound came out. But to my luck, a nurse saw that I was trying to say something. 'Doctor, she's trying to say something.' My lips spoke the words, but the sound didn't want to come out, I tried again, but nothing happened. 'Lana!' Clark came through the door, he was scared. 'You can't be in here! Get out, now!' but I wanted him to be here, he was going to find out somehow anyway, why not here? 'is...' I took a breath, The nurse came closer so she could hear me better. 'is..my baby..okey?'  
  
I came to the hospital after that call I had gotten, I tried to get here as fast as I could. And now this danm doctor saying that she maybe isn't going to make it, she is going to make it, she just is. 'She got injured in the stomach, so the baby died instantly.' I walked right past him, and got into the room, my girl was lying there. In a coma, she didn't move. Where was my beautiful girl? I wanted her to come back to me. I wasn't even alowed to touch her, But I did it anyway, I loved her. And if I get a hold of the one who did this I'm going to kill him. 'Lex.' I turned around and Clark was standing in the doorway, I was glad to see him. 'Hello Clark, when did you get here?' Clark came to stay beside me, he didn't say anything. But when he did spoke, then I didn't know what to do. 'So, it was your baby.' I couldn't see Clark in the eye, but I got to tell him the truth. 'Yes, it was.' 'Lex, It was me who hit Lana.' No, no, it couldn't be. 'What did you say?!' Why would Clark do a thing like that? How? 'It was an accident! I was going to see you and it was so dark.' 'Get out, get out before I do something I'll regret.' I bacame like ice, my head and my whole human side became dark, how could my best friend do something like this? 'Lex, please listenb to me...' I got up and was going to hit him when I canged my mind. 'Lex, are you there?' Lana, my precious Lana. 'I'm here.' I took her hand and kissed her on the mouth, she was so cold. 'Lex, it hurts so.' I couldn't control myself, I let go and I cried. 'Clark, go and get the doctor.' Clark ran out and I was left by myself with my own Lana. 'Lex, I love you.' 'I love you to.' Lana smiled at me and gave me a kiss. When she let herself go, I understood. She was leaving me. I was there when she took her last breath, and I loved her so. And I hated that the fact that my only friend had killed her, and he had killed me as well.  
  
The end.  
  
*This was a short last chapter, I know. But This was the ending I was getting at. And now you know why Lex hates Clark in the future, he killed the only person in the world he had loved. Thank you for all the great feedback! I hope you liked this story!* 


End file.
